Attack on Titan Naruto Style
by familiamontano4
Summary: After the battle with pain something weird happened.. Naruto and friends were sucked into a different demension! Join Naruto and heradventure in the Survey Corps with New friends and New eneimies! Eren doesnt get it! A village OUTSIDE of the walls who were trained at the age of 5 to be titan slayers! That's just not possible! Join Eren and new friends! Fem Naruto Sasunaru. Rated T
1. Proluoge

Attack on Titian, Naruto style!

Hello again everybody it me! Yacie! Now then I am working on my 1st fanfiction "Underneath the Underneath a Naruto fanfiction" now I am working on that so if you're waiting on that I will try to update ASAP but I've been busy because I'm actually starting another Fanfiction beside this one that's a cross over, but I haven't finished it so technically this is my 3rd fanfiction but the first crossover I've posted, the other one I'm working on is also cross over so I guess this is my 2nd cross over but whatever! Now the warnings, this will have spoilers for my first fanfic because I was planning to do this after I finished the sequels to that one but I have an awesome idea that I might forget so I'm posting this now. Still Fem Naruto she will have all those awesome powers she has in my first fanfiction and the ones I was going to add later on since she is going to be older in this fic. Now then this is a Naruto and Attack On Titan fanfiction, Attack On Titan isn't finished yet because I'm still trying to find episode 26 but Its an awesome show you should watch it thank you to akki likes turtles for showing me it Now disclaimers! I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto or Attack On Titans let's see, same writing code from my fist fanfiction so if you want to know go check it out if not, well you'll figure it out on the way! Let's start!

_Prologue_

"What the- where are we?" I looked around to see Kakashie, Sakura, Ino, Bee , Sasuke, Itachi, Gai, Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino Jariya, Tsunade, Garra , Sai and the razikage all on their knees shaking their head in answer, "I don't know…. Naruto… why are you 10 again? Actually why are all of us younger?! " Kakashi exclaimed. "What... what just happened all I remember was beating pain and then were all here... WAIT!" I bit my thumb till it bleed and slammed t to the ground "**SUMMUNING JUTSU LEVEL 2!" ** I yelled and a puff of smoke surrounded me there was Kyuu in level 2 with 4 tails swishing behind him. "Tou-san! Do you know where we are?!" **"Kit! And yes I do. You see, after your battle with pain something weird happened with the dimension lines, you were all teleported to a different dimension, in this dimension, all of mankind but a few have been wiped out by these things called titans now you all still have your ability's and strengths and knowledge only your body has changed also all of you have vast knowledge of this world and are professional titan slayers depending on how good you were at home, I can give you guys a back story if you want so no one will be suspicious, but right know you have to find wall Maria and get on the ships, now I can give you some scrolls so you have an unlimited amount of your ninja gear and weapons, you guys will most likely be eligible to join the survey corps a group of titan slayers, the kids, will be sent to a training camp, try to hold back as much as you can ok? Now the titans are pretty small compared to boss and the tailed beast, most are only 15 meters tall, now there are a few that are as big as me, 50 meters, but they can't be killed so just try to avoid them, now here are your scrolls and back story." **After handing us the scrolls and telling us our back story , also giving us this thing called 3D maneuver gears which we automatically knew how to use like pros, some better than others meaning me the jonin the sanin and the kages since we were the strongest in our villages we had unlimited gas too! We headed off to find this Wall Maria thing and when we found it, we saw the titans. Kyuu was right compare to them they were pretty small but we still had to do what we could, we killed about 20 each then headed off to the boats and waited as they got loaded before we set off.

(With Eren)

"I'll kill every last one of them!" I screamed while pounding my fist and clutching the scroll my father gave me, I looked at the scroll and remembered what happened...

_Flash back:_

'_Here Eren, read this when you get to Survey Corps like you wanted ok, not before, after you read it give this to captain Levi ok? You must understand how to use this power! If you want to rid the world of the titans and save Mikasa and Armin you must learn it! Go to the basement, it holds the secrets you're looking for! The truth will be revealed there knowledge will guide you! Now go before you're eaten!'_

_Flash back ends_

I don't know what that means but I do know that my father entrusted me with everything he knew, he said I could join the corps if I wanted and that's what I'm going to do, I felt an arm on my shoulder and looked up to see a man in a armor suit with a vest over it to hide it so you could just barely make it out, he had gravity defying white hair and a mask and headband and a few kids my age and some adults his age wearing the same headband and some with similar outfits "Kid sit down before you fall over, I'm sure your friends wouldn't want that right?" he said looked over Mikasa and Armin with a single eye and back at me in one swift movement then left to join his buddies. I sunk down next to Armin and hugged my knees and watching the man, Mikasa and Armin following my gaze, I saw a boy with a dog on his head talking to someone and that man sitting with 4 kids one girl with pink hair, a boy with Black hair and a dude with dark blue hair looked like the other guy and a girl with long blond hair, all had expression on their face that showed they were not in a good mood they were talking about something and the blond girl looked down and leaned against the boy with black hair that stood up on the back a little and was kind of spikey, the girls spiky bangs had fallen over her face so you couldn't see it and she buried her head in the kids chest while clutching his shirt a little, the pink head seemed pissed off about it while the other kid looked at the blue haired guy with envy. "Who was that?" I asked my friends. "No idea but I think those people he's with are all from the same place, but I've never seen a city with a leaf sign though" Armin stated little shakily. "They look strong, don't mess with them" Stated Mikasa and we looked ahead waiting to enter the next wall.

WELL! Shorter then my usual chapters but still pretty long I guess, actually very short to my usual chapters but come on I'm new at cross overs give me a break, so how'd I do? Tried to keep it as close to the real episode as possible but hey you always have to change something to make it work. Watch Attack On Titian And Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden Rate Review check out my other Fanfiction and have a wonderful Sunday!

-Yacie


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

Ok! Chapter 2! Now this might be OCC but damn it it's my idea don't like don't read I'll try to keep everyone as characteristic as possible but if I can't sorry people! Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Attack on Titan wording key same as last chapter now then on with story!

Eren

All that were old enough and were willing was taken to training camp and we all got lined up as they went down the line. "YOU! NAME AND CITY!" "YES SIR MY NAME IS _ AND I'm FROM _" were the questions and answers "WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO IF YOU GRADUATE?!" "SIR I'm GOING TO JOIN _ TO _ SIR!" "What are they doing?" I mumbled and one of the guys next to me answered. "Breaking them down, crushing their dreams so they can become good, here you have to start from scratch and build you up." He whispered back, "But some of us don't need to, we've already lost everything" I followed the commander of the training camps movement as he went down each line and he stopped at someone. I recognized her as the blond girl from the ship that was sitting with that weird man and other kids. She had a goofy grin on her face and was leaning on her heels and toe rocking back and forth with her hands locked behind her back. "YOU!" he yelled the girl just looked at him and stopped rocking and just smiled and waved "HI!" she said, she had this voice that was adorable yet persuasive if it comes to it. "….Name and city…" the commander said questionley. "Name, Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze sir, as to city…" she put a finger over her mouth and winked, "That's classified" she stated, everyone was shocked, and them the commander pulled out a gun and pointed at her, I heard movement and saw that same blue haired boy being held back by a few kids with the same headband as the girl, come to think of it they all had that headband somewhere on them. "I'll ask again, CITY?" "and I'll say once again, CLASSIFIED" she said and she lost her smile her sparkling blue eyes turned glass and her face looked murderous, she had this aura coming off her that said to anyone 'if you step near me right now I'll kill you' the commander dropped his gun and fell on his knees, all of a sudden she turned all bright and cheery again and bent down and picked up the gun then pointed it at the commander. She pointed her thumb at the headband on her forehead, "Me and my friends will tell you, don't worry were not the enemy but like I said its classified, not to be spoke in front of.." she looked around "…children, now then, be careful who you point this at commander" she slammed it gently against his forehead and clicked it with her finger on the trigger. "You could have died just trying to hurt me." She smiled but her eyes promised never ending pain and she dropped the gun and walked over to the guy with blue hair and connected this fox necklace with the one he had and told him something, he instantly calmed after that. "Class done for today… except for the blond and her friends, now GO!" the commander said and we all left.

Naruto

"Calm down Teme, I'm not hurt am I?" I said and he relaxed and everyone let go of him, "If he would have touched you I would have killed him" he growled, "Come on you know better than anyone I can take care of myself." I joked. "Class done for today… except blond and her friends, now GO!" I heard the commander say I turned to see everyone gone except us. 'Now then, what's this about your city?" he asked and I sighed and told him Kyuu's back story. "We are from the village of leaves located about 2000 miles east from the walls a few weeks ago out village was attacked by a titan bigger then most have ever seen, about a 5o ½ meters tall, they few that remained from the attack all headed out to wall Maria, which we've heard about from story's, only to find it destroyed by the same titan, we managed to fight our way to the boats and came to the other city wall, there us kids were taken here." "Wait fight?" he asked. "Yes in our village, you are trained to slay titans at the age of 5, learn to use 3D maneuver gear at age 7 and from there sent out to find any remaining humans that may not live in the walls and took them as recruits to our village." "So you all know how to use 3D maneuver gear? Then why are you here?" "Well were not old enough to join any of the optional titan fighting jobs and we don't know how you are trained here so we had to come here." I finished. He nodded and asked one last question "Are there any adults who survived?" "Yes our village leader, Deputy, most of our advance squad and our governors, they all know how to fight, village leader is chosen by who the most skilled and strongest titan slayer is, they have I believe all joined the Survey Corps". He looked over us and our head bands and nodded, "Go get some dinner" he stated then left, we all walked to the dinner place and walked in.

As soon as we walked in everyone stared at us, we looked for a place to sit and sat down, and I looked to the other table to see that kid that Kakashi-sensei was talking to. I started to sit up to be pulled down by Sakura, "And where are you going?" she hissed quietly, "To say hi! Come on Sakura I can take care of myself, now let go before I make you." I hissed the last part, now it's not that a hate Sakura, well I do, over all the years we've known each other, she's always been a bitch to me, even when I saved her precious Sasuke-kun, and when she found out I was a girl it only got worse so you can see why I treat her the way I do. I snatched my arm away and plopped down next to that boy Kakashie was talking to. "HI! I'm Naruto what's your name?" I asked smiling. "Eren…" he replied. "Cool name! Who are your friends?" I looked over at the girl and blond boy in front of me waving slightly. "I'm A-Armin and this is Mikasa." The blond boy replied. "HI!" I said and smiled brightly. "You're that girl from the ship, the one who was with the white haired man." Eren said and my smile wavered. "OH you mean Kakashi?" I said turning to him. "He's like my older brother, a type of guardian if you will." I said and cocked my head a little "Why do you say?" "Um, he was strange, and we'll all of you are strange…" I could see the girl stiffen and get into a position that could pounce on me at any moment I noticed that all the room got quiet and I could feel the eyes of my friends and everyone else boring into mine and Eren's body. "You don't say? Well I guess we are weird Hai?" I laughed and everyone seemed to relax and continue to talk among themselves except for my table, they were still watching with weapons out under the table. "Yeah well, everyone is weird in some way right? Now could it be the way we look or how we act that you find weird?" I asked and flicked my hand up signaling my friends to lower their weapons. "Both I guess" he answered. "Alright then, hey you're from wall Maria right? Have you ever seen the Survey Corps?" I asked he stared at be blankly "What?"

Eren

"What?" I was surprised, pretty much everyone here asked about what the titans looked like when they heard I was from wall Maria, but here she's asking about the Survey Corps. "Um, yeah, I've seen them, why do you think they're stupid for risking their lives too?" I questioned angrily. "What?! No! God I think it's awesome that were not the only ones that do it! When I get out of here me and my friends are joining you know? There a lot similar to out squads back home." She said. "What squads?" "Oh, sorry ha-ha I said that didn't I? well were me and my friends are from your trained real young to be titan slayers and once your old enough you get to join a squad and go fight them, its real fun you know? But when our village was wiped out we came here so yeah…" she stated. "_A village where you train young to fight titans?"_ I thought. "Where is this place?" "Oh like I told the general, classified, very secret you see the most skilled titan slayers come from there so it's really hard to find, Kakashi and some of the other adults all joined the corps when we came since they already fought titans since they were 12 so…" "12?!" me and Armin yelled/whispered yeah like I said, most skilled and we train real young, well I should leave you too your dinner Ja, Ne!" she said and walked back to her table and sat between the blue and black haired boys with pale skin, the blue haired one put an arm around her and shot the black haired boy a warning lookthen returned to his dinner, one arm still around Naruto. "Mikasa what do you think about that village she was talking about?" I asked. "Like I said, they're strong, don't mess with them, be glad it was the blond one they came over, she looks like the weakest of the group." Mikasa stated, but somehow by the fact that everyone in her table had a flash of fear every time she got angry at something they said to her, I didn't believe that she was the weakest.

(Time skip: 3D maneuver gear balance training)

I had failed again, everyone else had gotten it except me, I'm upside down, when I got out I saw that Armin was wobbling a bit but still good and Mikasa was barley moving at all, all the kids that were at Naruto's table were the same, barley moving at all, then everyone got let out, the only person left was Naruto, if what Mikasa said was right about her being the weakest, then she should fall over too. "Ok then Naruto, Your companions seem to be good, let's see about you?" the commander said, she clipped herself on and waited there for a while, "Lift her up" the commander called, as soon as she got to the height we were supposed to everyone stopped and stared. She wasn't moving at all! It was like she was never lifted off the ground in the first place, she had the most bored expression on her face and leaned on the ropes but the gear didnt move at all, there was a slight shifting but that was it "can't I go higher? This is too easy" she stated with a bored voice "Oh getting Cocky now ate we? Fine then I'll give you higher LIFT HER ALL THE WAY UP!" he called. She was at the top now and still not moving at all even with the strong wing from the machine the commander put aiming at her, she wasn't moving. "Can I come down now?!" she called down "Yeah! Bring her do-"but he was silenced by something landing in kneeling position in front of him. Naruto got up and brushed her pants a little then smiled at the commander and looked up, "Um can you can bring that thing down now, there nothing connected" she stated then walked to her friends which gave her high-fives and hugs or approving nods from them and then class was dismissed.

(Time skip: 3 days ahead)

"Your gear was rusted, that's why you couldn't do it before" "You report sir?" "Good to go." Everyone was saying "He was working with broken gear the whole time?" "He must be so good!" and "Wow I can't believe it!" and then everyone cheered. I looked over at Naruto and her friends that I learned their names, Kiba, Shino, Neji, his girlfriend Ten-Ten, Kiba's girlfriend Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Sai, Naruto's boyfriend Sasuke, and Naruto's best friends Bee and Garra. Naruto was smiling at me and gave thumbs up in my direction. "Good job everyone for passing, now today we will be practicing hand to hand combat, chose a partner and get started, the objective is to get you aponet to drop their wooden knife got it? Now go!" He said and left.

Naruto

"Tailjutsu only fight huh? Well I guess me and bushy brows got this one in the bag! So I'll take the Teme bye!" I grabbed Sauske's hand and went to go get a wooden knife and dragged him to a spot away from most people, which turned out to be next to Eren, I watched as he fought against this guy about a foot taller than him go against each other for a few seconds then turned to Sasuke. "So teme, want to get the knife or want the knife?" "Hn, I'm getting the knife dobe" "Che, you want be able to make me move a muscle off this, that's a promise." I noticed that Eren and that other guy had stopped fighting to watch but I didn't care, when it came to fights between me and teme, it's all out or nothing. "Don't try to beat each other that badly!" Kiba's voice rang out; I looked over to see all my friends standing next to Eren and that other guy. "Shouldn't you guys be fighting?" "It would be very un- youthful to not supervise this match to make sure none of you un-youthfully kill each other." Lee stated. I sighed "Fine. Ok teme you know the rules, tailjutsu only no weapons allowed." "Hn" and we ran at each other.

He kicked near my face and I ducked and tried to swipe his legs, we exchanged multiple blows and then we both flipped back, I wiped the blood coming out of my bruised nose and clutched the wooden knife hard and panted slightly, everyone had stopped to watch us as we nearly killed each other. I bent down a little and ran forward and landed a few hits then flipped back, once I landed I felt him swipe my leg and grab the arm I had the knife in, I looked up to see his faces inches from mine, "I win" he whispers but I just smirk and knee him in the stomach and spiral away sideways I land and see him on his back panting heavily, I walk over and get on top of him so I'm sitting in his lap and put the wooden knife to his neck. "Dead" I say and kiss him lightly then got off and helped him up. "Did you really have to aim for my nose?" I asked, "Did you really have to almost break my jaw?" he asked back "hey a fights a fight" I shrugged "Exactly" he said then I walked over to Sakura and Sai and handed them the now bloody wooden knife. "There you go! Good luck training!" I said and walked back to our spot and sat down, Sasuke right beside me. I sensed someone walk up to my other side and looked up to see Eren. "Hi." I said tiredly "You guys could have killed each other! What were you thinking?!" "Hmm, oh, this is how we usually do ta- hand to hand combat back home, it's really no big deal and anyway, why does it matter if we almost killed one another? Fighting titans means risking your life every day so it doesn't matter." I stated and leaned onto Sasuke who turned a little so I would be leaning on his chest. Eren just shook his head and turned away and left to his buddies. I leaned deeper into Sasuke and looked up to see him staring at me. "Can you believe were 14 again?" I whispered and he shook his head, "I couldn't believe I was 16 when I came back either." I smiled and shoved my sholders into his lightly, signaling for us to get up so he let go and helped me up. "Me neither you were still the arrogant bastard with a stick up his ass when you let and came back." I joked and let go of his hand "Race you!" I yelled and ran off, him following shortly afterwards.

Ha-ha! Chapter 2! Now then how'd I do this time?! Better worse? Not going to tell me? No? Ok. Be that way I don't need you people ANYWAY... actually I do please don't go please rate review I'm sowwy! PWEASE DON'T GO! ;(

-The very sorry Yacie "Ja, Ne!"


End file.
